


Five Stages of Kissing

by charminglydrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminglydrarry/pseuds/charminglydrarry
Summary: Five Stages of Kissing with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter





	Five Stages of Kissing

Stage One: Inexperience

The first time Albus and Scorpius kissed, it was an accident. It was the end of their fourth year. Albus and Scorpius were alone in the Slytherin dorms. They were packing up their trunks. Scorpius was folding and arranging everything in there properly and Albus was cramming everything into his trunk and using charms to make everything fit.  
“Why are you so lazy?” Scorpius asked.  
“Why are you so uncreative?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You’re annoying.”  
Albus climbed onto his bed and sighed. “So what are we doing this summer?”  
“I think we can knock out the summer homework within the first week. And then after that, we should be free to do whatever.”  
“Enough with the homework. We just did final exams.”  
“That’s how we always do it.”  
“We don’t have to do everything the same all the time.”  
Scorpius just huffed and moved toward Albus but he tripped. Albus leaned forward to catch him and Scorpius ended up in his arms. Albus didn’t let go. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want to let go.  
Albus cleared his throat. “Uh, what were you—”  
Scorpius cut him off. Putting his hands on either side of Albus’s face, Scorpius kissed Albus with so much passion that he fell back onto his bed.  
“Sorry,” Scorpius said. His face was getting red splotches all over. He crawled off of Albus. “I got a little too eager.”  
He started back toward his bed but Albus scooted off his bed and took his arm. Before Scorpius could react, Albus was kissing him. Scorpius sighed into him, moving his fingers through his hair, trailing them down his back.  
Someone came stomping into the common room then. Albus and Scorpius broke apart.  
It was Dean Jr., one of their roommates. “The train is...oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
“We…no…it’s fine,” Scorpius spluttered. “What about the train?”  
“We have to get down to the Great Hall. It’s time to go.”  
“We’re right behind you.” Albus said.  
Dean turned and walked out with another word. Silently, Scorpius and Albus grabbed their trunks and followed him out of the common room.

Stage Two: Tradition

The second time Albus and Scorpius kissed, they were at a Christmas party. Albus and Scorpius didn’t normally kiss. They had just done it the one time. And they had never brought it up again. It was clearly an anomaly. At least that’s what Albus had figured.  
It was Pansy’s Christmas party and he was trying desperately to stay away from all the mistletoe Pansy had littered around her apartment. He went back into the kitchen. Rose was alone in there.  
“Are you hiding?” Albus asked.  
“Yes from the mistletoe.”  
“Me too.” Albus picked up a cookie.  
“Have you seen Scorpius?”  
“Uh, no,” he said quietly. He was actually trying to avoid Scorpius. He figured that he and Scorpius mixed with mistletoe was a bad idea. The last time they had kissed, they had avoided each other for two weeks. Albus didn’t want anything jeopardizing their friendship even if their last kiss had been over three years ago.  
“Did I hear someone mention my name?” Scorpius said, standing behind Albus.  
“Oh, there you are,” Rose said.  
“Uh, excuse me,” Albus said and darted out of the kitchen.  
“Albus,” Pansy said, walking toward him. “Are you avoiding Scorpius?”  
“No. Why?”  
“Because you guys are always together and you haven’t been all night.”  
“Well, we’re fine. Just spending time with other people.”  
“Okay. Have fun with that.”  
Albus just shrugged and finished his cookie. Then he’d had enough. He slipped out, unnoticed. Or at least he thought.  
“You thought no one had seen you go?” Scorpius said, upon finding Albus in the hall.  
“I’m just tired.”  
“Oh. Well, are we still on for tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be fine by then.”  
Scorpius sighed. He looked up. “Oh, mistletoe. Guess Pansy really put it everywhere.”  
Albus looked up at it. He knew as he looked at it what he was going to do. Then he looked back at Scorpius.  
“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Scorpius said. Then Albus kissed him. It was short and sweet. Then he stepped back. “Um, merry Christmas to me,” Scorpius mumbled.  
“There was the, uh, mistletoe. So I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Scorpius nodded and watched Albus retreat down the hallway. 

Stage Three: Jealousy

The third time Albus and Scorpius kissed, they were drunk, or surrounded by drunk people anyway. Scorpius and Albus didn’t usually go to parties. But Scorpius insisted. There was supposed to be a boy there that he liked. Albus disliked the reason they were there but he didn’t want to hold Scorpius back so he went. And now he was hiding on the balcony.  
A couple of guys had come to talk to him but he wasn’t interested. And he had hardly had a sip of beer. Albus scanned the party for Scorpius, he hadn’t seen him in a moment and he had made it his mission to keep him safe for the night.  
Albus took a lap around the party and finally found Scorpius in the kitchen, pouring another drink.  
“Uh, what are you doing?” Albus asked.  
“It’s not for me.”  
“Why are you bartending?”  
“Well, this guy—”  
Albus took his hand and pulled Scorpius out of the kitchen. Scorpius clearly wasn’t drunk. He remembered and used every curse word that he had ever been taught. Albus brought him out to the balcony.  
“Why do you care so much about John or Jack or whatever his name is?”  
“I don’t…”  
“Come on.”  
“Well, he’s the only one who’s even vaguely showing interest in me.”  
“That’s not true. You just like to chase all the people who don’t want you.”  
Scorpius scoffed and said something like, “You have no idea.”  
“Are you all right?”  
Scorpius nodded. He sat on the fire escape. Albus took a breath and joined him.  
“You don’t have to rush into dating anyone. The right person will come along.”  
“Easy for you to say.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Everyone wants you. You just choose not to date anyone.”  
“So? You can do the same.”  
Scorpius just sighed and shrugged. Albus nudged him with his shoulder.  
“It’s going to be okay.”  
“I suppose.”  
Albus nodded and took another look at Scorpius. He watched Albus too. Then, moving as one, they were kissing. It was casual. Albus was still half leaning onto the fire escape so Scorpius was craning his neck to reach him. Albus sat up and wove his hand into Scorpius’s hair. Scorpius ran a hand down Albus’s chest. In a moment, it was over as quickly as it started.  
Albus cleared his throat. Scorpius’ eyes focused on the night sky.  
“I’ll stop chasing Jake.”  
“Good.” Albus met Scorpius’s eyes again and had the desire to kiss him again but this time, Albus stayed put.

Stage Four: Almost

The fourth time Albus and Scorpius kissed, it was raining. Pouring, actually. Scorpius had just come by Albus’s apartment after yet another bad date. Scorpius always seemed to have bad luck dating. Albus didn’t get it. He didn’t understand why anyone would treat Scorpius poorly.  
“So we went to kiss and we knocked foreheads.”  
“Well, did you at least try again?” Albus said, sitting beside him.  
“Uh, no, the moment was over.”  
“Maybe you should take a break from dating,” Albus suggested.  
“What? Why you say that?” Scorpius asked quickly.  
“Because it’s not going well and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“Oh. All right.”  
“What? Is something wrong?”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
“Scorpius, just tell me.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Scorpius snapped then sank back into the couch.  
“All right,” Albus said.  
They were silent for a moment then Scorpius stood. “I think I’m going to go.”  
“Wait,” Albus jumped up after him, “Just tell me what’s wrong,” he said, following Scorpius to the elevator. Scorpius was practically running and Albus was struggling to keep up.  
“I can’t tell you what’s wrong,” Scorpius said, pushing the button for the elevator. “I can’t believe you…never mind.”  
“What? I can’t just read your mind.”  
“Believe me I can tell.” Scorpius said. “Ugh, this elevator isn’t coming.” He started toward the stairs and Albus followed him. Scorpius was moving so fast Albus couldn’t see his feet moving.  
Scorpius didn’t stop until the stairs spit them outside Albus’s apartment building. It was pouring but Scorpius didn’t seem to notice as he continued outside.  
“What are you going to do? Walk home?” Albus asked.  
“I’ll take a cab.”  
“Or you could Apparate. You are a wizard after all.”  
“Stop it,” Scorpius finally stopped walking. Albus was now very aware that his clothes were sticking to him and that he had run out in his socks.  
“I’m sorry,” Albus said. “When I told you to stop dating, I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings.”  
“You didn’t hurt my feelings for the reason you think,” Scorpius said, looking at his shoes.  
“I know.”  
“Oh, have you known this entire time?” Scorpius asked quietly.  
“No, it’s not like that. I just sometimes thought maybe...but I didn’t want to get in your way. I just want you to have whatever you want, Scorpius.”  
Scorpius exhaled. “The only one I want is you.” Then he leaned up and kissed Albus. Scorpius drew him in and their clothes stuck to one another. Albus could feel the outline of Scorpius’s body and his body heat through his wet button down. Albus kissed him again and ran his hands down Scorpius’s arms. Then he pulled away.  
“I’m sorry. This is really great. I’m just…can we go inside?”  
Scorpius nodded. “Yeah, we should probably talk.”

Stage Five: Resolution

The fifth time Albus and Scorpius kissed, they were dry.  
“How do you feel now?” Albus said.  
“Better. Warm,” Scorpius said. He was watching Albus intently. Wearing one of his sweatshirts, he curled up on Albus’s couch.  
Albus sat down beside Scorpius and handed him his tea.  
“So you knew how I felt?” Scorpius said.  
“I didn’t actually know it. There were just times when I thought that something might be happening.”  
“Like when we kissed.”  
“Not even just then. I was just hoping that something more would follow those kisses.”  
“Oh.” Scorpius sighed.  
Albus didn’t know what to say. “This is just…a bit awkward.”  
“I know. I’ve wanted this for as long as I remember and now I don’t know what to say.”  
“Tell me about it. I’m just nervous.”  
“Me too.”  
“So what now?”  
“No clue.”  
“Are you, uh, hungry?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Great.”  
They were sitting there in silence for a moment until Albus finally worked up the nerve to take Scorpius’s hand. Scorpius kissed his hand gently. Albus swallowed slowly. He was so aware of how fast his heart was racing.  
“God, I’m just so…” Albus trailed off.  
“Nervous,” Scorpius finished.  
“We’ve kissed before. I don’t know why I’m so…scared.”  
“All right,” Scorpius said. “Just close your eyes.”  
Albus did and he felt Scorpius’s hand on his thigh. Then he felt Scorpius’s mouth on his. He started to kiss him back.  
“Wait, just stay still,” Scorpius climbed onto his lap and kissed Albus again. Scorpius pulled back and cupped Albus’s face then kissed him again.  
“Is it easier for you when I don’t kiss you back?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius laughed quietly. “Maybe.”  
“Can I kiss you back?”  
Scorpius sat up. “Yes.”  
Albus opened his eyes and leaned up to kiss Scorpius. Scorpius unraveled into him, wrapping an arm around Albus’s waist. He used his free hand to slide up Albus’s thigh.  
“We should have done this sooner.” Albus said.  
“Maybe all those bad dates gave me tips.”  
Albus shifted so that Scorpius was on top of him. Scorpius kept kissing him and moving his hand under his shirt this time.  
“Are we moving too fast?” Scorpius asked.  
“We don’t have to do anything.”  
“No, I want to.”  
Albus sighed. He and Scorpius were finally on the same page. “Me too.”


End file.
